


Cookie Dough & Love

by sunaddicted



Series: The way you said "I love you" [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Baking, Banter, Cookies, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "How do caramelized pecans and chia seeds sound?""Like I don't know what chia seeds are but still yummy" Q answered, switching the leg crossed under his ass when the one there started buzzing with numbness.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: The way you said "I love you" [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573432
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Cookie Dough & Love

**Author's Note:**

> "when baking chocolate chip cookies" - the cookies in the fic aren't chocolate chip but the concept is there lol

_Cookie Dough & Love_

Q watched James knead the cookie dough with fascination: he wouldn't have known even where to start from but there it was the other man, efficiently kneading dough he had produced from scratch with ingredients assembled from their fridge and their pantry. Honestly, if food couldn't go in a sandwich, then Q had absolutely no idea what to do with it; nobody had ever bothered to teach him and, admittedly, he hadn't sought out any learning experiences when he had discovered that cheap instant ramen and takeaway did a decent job of sustaining him physically - not particularly healthy, even with fruit based snacks thrown in the mix, but that was what vitamins were for, wasn't it?

Maybe not. 

Q was pretty sure the box said something about how vitamins shouldn't be considered adequate substitute for an inclusive and balanced diet - James was really helping with that, especially since he had finally retired and had loads of free time to fill; feeding Q properly had seemingly become one of his hobbies, together with obsessively cleaning the flat and bingeing shows on Netflix. Honestly, Q was kind of worried that James would either end up competing for MasterChef or throw himself out of a window after another one of his shows got cancelled.

MasterChef definitely was the preferred option, even if Q didn't think he could survive the watchparties he knew Eve would put him through - because she was that evil and supportive.

"Any ideas about what do you want in them?"

"Hmm?" Q shook his head, forcing out of his mind the lucubrations on the probabilities of his partner joining a televised, brutal cooking competition "Do we have any nuts?"

"How do caramelized pecans and chia seeds sound?"

"Like I don't know what chia seeds are but still yummy" Q answered, switching the leg crossed under his ass when the one there started buzzing with numbness.

"They're good for you"

"For what exactly?"

"They're rich in B vitamins, unsaturated fatty acids, calcium, potassium, magnesium-"

"-you're just reciting the periodic table at this point"

James chuckled at Q's suspicious sniff "I'm not" he slid the bag of seeds across the counter, so that the younger man could read the nutrition table "Have you seriously never researched what's in your food?"

"Why should I? I don't have any deadly allergies" Q shrugged "What does riboflavin even do?"

"That's B2 and it helps to prevent migraines amongst other things"

"Oh. Cool. We like B2"

James chuckled as he turned his back on Q to toast and caramelise the pecans "We do, what we don't like is rough cookie dough" he scolded, not even needing to look behind his shoulder to know that his partner had reached out to the dough "It has raw eggs in it, Q"

"Ok but what are the odds of catching salmonella from raw cookie dough?"

"1 in 20.000"

Q raised his eyebrow at the prompt answer: he couldn't believe that James had actually typed the question in the search bar, as if predicting that one day he would challenge him "That's a ridiculous risk - you went on missions with a higher risk factor" he pointed out, reaching out with more determination and shamelessly pinching the dough "The odds are in my favour"

"That's what Cato probably thought before getting massacred by bloodthirsty mutated wolves in the Hunger Games arena"

Q pulled a face "That's dark, James"

"So is death by salmonella"

"Do people even die because of salmonella nowadays?"

"It depends where in the world you live and how long you wait to go to hospital since the symptoms start"

"Keep an eye on them for me, will you?"

"I think you would notice yourself if you get cramps and diarrhoea"

"James!"

"What?" He asked, voice lilting with mirth as he turned around to look at Q's absolutely scandalized expression.

"I'm eating"

"So?"

"Talking about diarrhoea when I'm introducing food in my body is sort of.. disgusting"

"Don't eat the diarrhoea inducing food then" James winked before turning back towards the stove and the nicely browning pecans, his smile growing even brighter at the annoyed huff Q let exhaled. Before retiring, James could have never imagined being that happy with baking cookies and chattering with his partner about nothing of consequence - talking just because they wanted to hear one another's voice "I love you" he truly did; if he didn't, James wasn't sure he would ever been able to live in such a way - a life that once he would have defined as boring and aimless.

He wasn't surprised by the sudden feeling of Q's arms around his waist: his partner knew better than not making any noises and sneaking up on him. James picked up a pecan from the pan and, after blowing on it, he offered it to Q who pressed himself even closer to James and stood on his tiptoes to reach the nut "I love you too, my dearest"


End file.
